The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle security devices and more specifically it relates to a theft protection collar for a motor vehicle which provides the prevention of an unauthorized operation of an ignition switch and shift lever in the motor vehicle.
There are available various conventional motor vehicle security devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.